


The monster with a gentle heart

by mk94



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, High School AU, M/M, Misunderstanding, Rumors, Shy RK900, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, rich popular Gavin, rk900 has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: Richard Anderson is the most dangerous person in the school. There are rumors of him killing people whose bodies were never found. He fought with gangs of the highest ranks and fought an anaconda with his bare hands just because he was bored.Meanwhile a soft and shy Richard is crushing on that popular and rich teen, Gavin Reed.And Gavin gets the chance to know the real Richard Anderson.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 19
Kudos: 115





	1. Asking out your crush

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the manga, kimi ni todoke. Where a girl looks like the creepy figure of a horror movie and people around here are scared of her. But in real, she's just a sweet girl trying to make friends.
> 
> I hope you like it.

„GavinGavinGavinGAVIN!!“ Tina yelled across the hall as she sped through the crowd towards her friend who was standing by his locker.

“Tina? Why are you so-“

“Nines is looking for you!” she hissed in panic. Gavin paled, looking around and watching the people who heard them quickly whispering to the rest and before he knew, everyone was fleeing the scene.

“Shit! What did I do!? What does he want from me?! I thought he was still in the hospital??” he asked back, also running away with his friend to the next class.

“I don’t know! But he returned today! Did you hear why he ended up there, though?” Tina huffed, running after her friend and hiding behind passing teacher when they saw the very person they all tried to avoid.

Gavin could see the other teen’s cold blue eyes scanning the area for something. Searching for him.

He was sure that Nines wanted to kill him. Gavin just didn’t know why. They never interacted with each other. No one really interacts with Nines. That guy was the very definition of lone wolf.

You don’t just talk to him. And if you do, you die from his cold glare alone. That actually happened once! ... At least that’s what everyone else said about him. There must be a reason a guy like Nines had to change school.

Gavin didn’t want to take any risks and dived into his class just in time not to be spotted by the Terminator. Tina was right behind him.

Both panted and gave each other high five before taking their seats.

“We made it,” Tina whispered relieved,” back to my question. How did he get into hospital?”

Chris Miller, a boy sitting a row in front of them, turned around, panting himself from just running away,” I heard that he attacked an anaconda and won. But that snake had bit his shoulder off”

“I heard something different!” Sherly Person spoke up softly next to Tina, putting a strand of her dark hair behind her ear,” I heard that it wasn’t a real snake he had to fight with but a dangerous gang called…”, Person glanced around carefully before whispering to the group,” … **The Black Mamba** ”

“What do they do?” Gavin asked, glancing up when their homeroom teacher Mr. Manfred arrived, frowning at the exhausted students sitting and panting, sprawled on their seats.

“Did you just have PE?” the young adult asked confused, putting his bag down.

They shook their heads and mumbled some half made explanation. There was a knock at their door and Mr. Manfred went to open it.

“Oh! Hello there?”

 **“…I would like to see Gavin** ” came the deadly calm voice from outside, making every single student in the class freeze.

Gavin could barely breathe, staring at Tina in panic.

“Class just started,” Mr. Manfred replied calmly,” is it important?”

“ **Please, don’t worry. It won’t take long** ”

Everyone crouched and ducked as subtle as possible as Nines, a boy typically dressed in all black clothes with his neck always hidden in a turtleneck, entered the room, scanning it to find Gavin shivering and whining softly in fright.

“I’m gonna die…” Gavin whispered to himself as he saw those cold blue eyes pinning him down as Nines approached him.

“ **Here** ,” Nines said in his dead-promising voice, placing a neatly folded paper in front of the shivering teen.

With that, he turned away and stormed out of the class, slamming the door shut.

Mr. Manfred was watching in amusement, turning back to his class to see a silently crying Gavin reading the note.

“…H-He…He wants…to m-meet me…” he stuttered, sniffing as teary eyes stared at his friends,” …b-by the oak tree b-behind the school…”

He broke out in tears, together with Tina, Chris and Sherly while some other students were watching in grief.

Chuckling softly, their teacher spoke up, “please calm down. You all act like Richard is some serial killer”

“He could be one for all we know!!” One student shouted, being supported by the rest of the class.

They flinched away when their teacher smacked his ruler on the desk, snapping at them seriously,” please think twice before claiming such nonsense about your fellow students! Spreading those kinds of rumors often enough ruin someone’s life, keep that in mind! Got it?!”

Gavin barely heard the mumblings and announcement of a new project, staring hopelessly at the letter he received.

**Meet me by the oak tree behind the school.  
After School.  
Come alone.  
-Richard**

“What did I do…” he sniffed, whipping away his tears.

One thing Gavin knew was to never reject Nines. When he tells you to come, you come. When he says jump, you jump. There were rumors of people who got beaten up by him for talking back or even for just looking at him a bit weirdly.

Gulping, the brunette approached the oak tree, not feeling any better by the thought of his entire class hiding in the nearby bushes, watching them.

Nines didn’t have to know that, though. Who knows what will happen if he found out that Gavin in fact didn’t come alone?

He saw the cold eyes staring at him as he approached. His legs felt like jelly already.

“You…wanted to see me?” he asked softly, his voice just a whisper.

Nines’ eyes never left his face. The student nodded but still didn’t say anything, rummaging something in his bag.

Gavin expected a gun, honestly. A gun or a knife. Maybe even nunchucks. Or brass knucks.

Instead, he was greeted with blue colored tickets with balloons and happy cartoon faces on it.

“ **There is a funfair opening this weekend…”** Nines spoke eerily, holding the two tickets up,” **…I wanted to ask you out on a date…** ”

The smaller teen stared at those tickets, shivering in fright. He didn’t want to go. He didn’t!

But no one ever rejected Nines without pain as consequence.

Gavin was too young to die and the way Nines was staring him down was a clear sign of what he had to do.

“I…I will g-go on…a date…” Gavin heard shocked gasps from the bushes,” …with you…”

The blue eyes of the predator grew more intense by his response. Nines nodded and gave the tickets to the trembling teen.

“ **It’s this Saturday…I’ll pick you up at seven…”**

Gavin nodded heavily, his voice stuck in his throat as he watched Nines walking away, probably off to kill some poor guy who stared at him for longer than three seconds.

“Dear brother of mine,” Connor spoke up dangerously, crouched and ready to jump,” as your older brother, I demand for you to give me the remote”

“Older brother, seriously?” Conan frowned, standing on their couch with the remote in hand,” you’re like three minutes older than me”

Connor jumped and Conan escaped, barely.

“Four and a half minutes you snake!” Connor snarled as he chased his twin brother around,” give me the remote!!”

“Never! We watched enough dog shows already! I want to watch Law&Order!”

“Seriously? Our work is not enough? You want to see dead bodies on TV too?” Connor snapped, taking his brother down as they reached the kitchen.

Their father groaned as he watched them fighting on the ground.

“You would think two grown-ups would deal with it more professional, wouldn’t you?” he commented, turning back to his new creation he tried to cook today. Spaghetti with a new sauce recipe.

He hoped it will taste good, seeing that his youngest son was having his big day where he asked his crush out on a date.

“Did one of you hear something from Richard?”

Connor was pinning down a struggling Conan on the ground, one arm slung around his brother’s neck as he glanced up with his perfect puppy brown eyes,” nothing yet, but I got a message that he’s coming home now”

“Ye-eah…” Conan choked out,” …h-eee…-e sent me pupp…py pics..”

“Remote…” Connor hissed into his brother’s ear, his voice cold and without mercy.

Whining in defeat,” Conan lifted his hand with the remote and coughed and breathed heavily as he was finally let go.

Smiling in satisfaction, the young man stood up,” thanks for your corporation”

“Fuck you…”

“Language, Conan,” Hank warned as he got some hot sauce on his hands, cursing out loud in pain, ” FUCK THIS SHIT!!!”

The door opened and everyone stopped, glancing at each other.

They heard the door closing and some shuffling of clothes being taken off.

“I’m home”

Disregarding everything they were doing just now, they stormed into the hall, watching a smiling Richard standing there.

“He said yes” he said happily.

“ **HE SAID YEEES!!!”** The family cheered in pure euphoria and hugged and cuddled their youngest member of the family.

“Okay, you have to tell us everything!” Conan said excited.

Connor nodded at that,” and tell us how he reacted, was he touched by your romantic gesture?”

“Do you know what you will be wearing?” Hank asked.

Before Richard could answer any of the questions, the fire alarm went off, making his father take off into the kitchen, cursing some more as he tried to safe their dinner.


	2. The Date

“Have you tried this one? It brings out your eyes more,” Elijah spoke up, holding out yet another button up shirt to his little brother’s chest.

“I thought you would help me…” Gavin sighed disappointed, staring at his reflection in his bedroom. He was almost ready for his date with Nines. Only some Top clothes had to be decided yet.

When Gavin told his older brother what happened at school, he expected to be protected. For Elijah to stand up for him and telling Nines that Gavin won’t go on a date with him.

What actually happened was Elijah being overjoyed and taking Gavin and his wife Chloe on a shopping trip…to Paris!

‘Stupid rich people’ Gavin thought every time Elijah would pull off such stunt.

Now back home again, they were going through his clothes again.

“How about this white shirt and this black leather jacket?” Chloe suggested happily, holding out mentioned items.

“Chloe, you’re a genius!” Elijah smiled lovingly at her, kissing his giggling wife on every inch on her face till Gavin cleared his throat.

“Can I at least take them?” he asked annoyed as he was stared at for interrupting their lovey-dovey shit.

The moment he was finished, the door bell rung.

“That must be your date!” Chloe whispered excited. Elijah looked just as excited as her as he ordered her to get some drinks, Gavin to wait here to have his ‘perfect entrance on the stairs’ while he will go open the door for his date.

“No!” the younger brother snapped,” no drinks, no talking to him, no entrance on stairs! If I die today, it’s your fault!”

With that said, Gavin stormed down the stairs, ignoring the couple giggling of being ‘embarrassing parents’…

Gavin blinked surprised as Nines stood there with his bike. He was dressed in a complete black three piece suit and tie, as always hiding his neck. That guy looked ready for a funeral.

 **“Are you ready for some fun?”** Nines asked with those cold blue eyes on the shivering Gavin. The smaller teen nervously nod his head, slowly approaching the other when the cheery voices of his brother and sister in law were heard, wishing him a fun evening.

“SHUT UP!” He yelled at them and quickly got on the bike with Nines, trying not to throw up by the mere thought of holding onto the dangerous man.

 **“Hold on tight…** ” his creep mumbled and started to pedal.

 _‘This is it… this will be my last few hours of torture before I die…’_ Gavin thought with tears in his eyes.

“It is quite crowded here,” Richard tried to sound casual, seeing Gavin looking up at him,” we should…”

_‘Calm down, Richard. You can do this’_

“We should hold hands to not get lost” he suggested, holding out his hand. The brunette was giving his hand a look before taking it.

Richard didn’t show it, but mentally, he was fist pumping the air in victory.

‘ _There you go. Don’t forget, act cool!’_

**“There is a haunted house, we could go there”** Nines suggested, no, ordered. Gavin felt his whole body shiver as he stiffly nodded.

Okay, nothing out of the ordinary. Just two guys entering a haunted house with only one afterwards missing. Hopefully Nines will make it painless.

Like,” hey, does breaking a neck hurts?”

Gavin eyes widened. He couldn’t. Just have. Asked that.

Cold eyes turned to Gavin,” **like an accident? Or do you mean twisting someone’s head unnaturally?”**

His stomach was churning,” th-th-the sec-cond?”

Nines was rubbing his nose in thought, making Gavin think just for a second how cute that actually was.

**“I think there will be a short SNAP!”**

Gavin flinched, his hands pulled close to his chest at that sound.

**“Might be painful, but after that, they’re dead anyway”**

Nines reached out for the brunet’s hand and continued their way to the haunted house, not seeing how pale Gavin turned.

The moment they arrived at the little house, Richard noticed two familiar men with sunglasses and in their uniform. Apparently, Connor and Conan switched shifts with the coworkers to watch their little brother on his first date.

“Shit” he hissed, pulling Gavin closer and hiding behind a tree. Gavin, pinned between the taller teen and the tree, was giving him a nervous look.

“Wh-what are you do-“

Richard hushed him and pointed at his brothers,” they are looking for me, that’s why I’m hiding”

Eyes going wide, his date whispered frightened,” what did you do?!”

Oh, Gavin didn’t recognize these cops as his brothers. Richard suddenly remembered overhearing some students talking about his crush liking ‘bad boys’. He knew that lying was wrong but he really, really wanted to impress Gavin tonight.

So he said with a confident smirk.

**“Nothing they can’t prove”** Nines said with a creepy smile.

Gavin stopped breathing for a second.

Gavin gasped, his pupils enlarging.

Richard made another mental fist pump. Man, he’s smooth.

“How about we sneak off and do something else?”

His date didn’t answer but followed him, his hand cold and sweaty in his. Richard wondered if this is nervousness. Probably should level down his fake coolness. No need to make Gavin insecure.

Seeing that Richard was too tall for any rollercoaster, he led Gavin to the other spectacles like the fire dancers, the musicians and the small petting zoo, which was more or less a little fenced area with some cute bunnies in it.

“My dad knows some people here,” Richard told the other teen,” he assures me that the animals here are treated well”

He smiled down at the frightened bunny shivering under his gentle touch. When the mammal ran off to its friends, Richard looked up to Gavin who was watching him strangely from the fence, “what is it?”

Turning stiff again, the boy looked away nervously,” n-n-nothing! Just… y-you really like animals, huh?”

“I do,” Richard answered, reaching out for another bunny only for the bunny to jump away frightened,” but they don’t seem to like me… even Sumo is avoiding me”

“Sumo?”

Richard nodded, sighing,” a St. Bernard my dad brought on my brothers’ birthday. Very loyal dog, but he’s avoiding me”

“That’s sad,” Gavin commented, making Richard’s heart grow warm.

“It’s alright, Connor gave me a goldfish when I turned thirteen, his name is Biff”

Richard heard a snort and glanced up to Gavin again who in turn flinched and looked away apologizing.

“I- I- I didn’t mean to laugh, sorry!”

Standing up and leaving the cute bunnies on their own, the elder teen smiled.

“You have a nice laugh”

Gavin looked up in shock, eyes widened at those blue eyes gazed at him gently. Nines’ smile was soft and dare he say, handsome.

“Your..uhm…your tie is a bit…”

Gavin couldn’t believe what was happening right now. He reached up to re-do Nines’ tie and held his breath as Nines watched him with those intense eyes. But it felt like some kind of spell was broken. Those eyes usually promising pain and death seemed to watch him with warmth he never experienced before.

“All done,” Gavin mumbled, petting awkwardly the chest in front of him, turning around,” so… what shall we do next?”

“Okay Tina, listen…” Gavin threw himself on his bed, phone to his ear,” it’s just a thought, but… what if…like, really, what if…Nines isn’t as dangerous as he seems?”

“As if, did you get brain washed?” Tina asked confused,” Chris said he knows someone who could undo that, but-“

“No, shut up,” Gavin snapped, turning onto his stomach and glaring at his Bill Nye Poster that hung across his room,” you know I had a date with him today…”

“The WHOLE SCHOOL knows you had a date with NINES. Killer extra ordinary and psychopath”

Gavin sighed again,” but what if that is all a misunderstanding?”

“Someone was having a great date,” Hank smiled over to his youngest son who picked at his food dreamily. Richard barely heard him, silently nodding as he took a bite of his rice and for once was not feeling guilty for Sumo unable to enter the kitchen because of him.

Because he hugged Gavin tonight. And Gavin hugged back.

It was beautiful.

“Did you kiss?” Conan asked blunt, smirking when Richard turned bright red, whispering a nervous,” N-No…”

“Unlike you, little brother,” Connor commented,” Richard is a gentleman. You should try that sometime”

“And you could be a little more risky, Conny”

Richard and Hank laughed when Conner smacked his twin behind the head.

“We…we just hugged… and he said we should do it again…” Richard spoke up then, smiling to his father who was nodding at him.

“Very impressive, son,” Hank clapped him on his shoulder,” I’m proud of you”

“Who ever saw him fight a gang? Huh? Or killing somebody? He is absolutely creepy but maybe he doesn’t know?” Gavin was pacing around in his room, “what if the reason he changed schools was because it was all a misunderstanding?”

“Do you hear yourself talk, Gavin? You sound like….”

“Like what?”

Tina hesitated,” …like you like him…like… _like like_ him…”

“Ooooooh!”

Gavin turned around in shock, seeing Elija and Chloe peeking in his room, giggling in their hands like stupid kids.

“GET OUT OF MY ROOM!” Gavin roared, slamming the door shut.

“My brother fell in love on his first date!” Elija shouted happily,” just like old times, don’t you think my love?”

Gavin’s face grew hot as the adults chuckled and encourage his relationship.

“IT WAS ONE STUPID DATE!!!”

“Love you, Gavin!” Chloe spoke sweetly before they finally, finally, leave him alone.

Taking some deep breathes, Gavin held up his phone again,” I don’t like like him, Tina”

“I didn’t say you do. But we all know Nines and-“

“Did you know his name is Richard?”

Silence.

“He said he didn’t like that name because it reminds him of his last school. Richard told me he didn’t get along with the others. Did you know that?”

“They say he was thrown out of school-“

“But WHO says that? Did SOMEONE actually ask him? I know I didn’t”

“Gavin, you probably hit your head but-“

Gavin hung up and glared at his phone before climbing under his space patterned covers and yelled into his pillows.

His ignored the feelings of butterflies in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.  
> Enjoy :)


End file.
